Take me home
by Danielleex
Summary: But what happens when nobody believes anymore? Even not the other guardians? April Summer, who always was a fierce fighter for the light knows all about fading... (One-shot/no pairings)


_But what happens when nobody believes anymore? Even not the other guardians? April Summer, who always was a fierce fighter for the light knows all about __**fading.**__.._

April Summer's always know, it was obvious if someone _could_ see her. But from the beginning no-one ever saw her. Nobody knew the redhead existed. Of course, the man in the moon gave her a name, as he gives a name to everybody. But she noticed something very odd, he talked to her like he only could see her and couldn't hear her, that was a bad sign, a very, very bad sign.

She had one, only one little hope, which came in the name of Maby. Maby was a summer nymph, she was the first one who was going to help April with her task of bringing those hot summer-nights to spend with your first boy or girlfriend, those first days at the beach after a cold long winter, Mr. Frost doesn't like to see green fields with flowers for out lovely fluffy bunny, and a short springtime. But Maby was not only the first nymph, but she also was the only one.

But this brave nymph never stopped believing in April, she always hoped that one day our summer spirit would be _seen_. She longed for the day she would get sisters, because everyone knew, the more believers the more nymphs there were. But this nymph would be the only one of her kind.

The hope for being seen increased when Summer heard that the Guardians were gathering, maybe, just maybe the moon man told them about her and they wanted to help people believe in her! So our winged friend set out a journey to the North-pole, but she needed to leave Maby behind in their little hide-out they build together. Now, the combination snow and summer spirit isn't the best there is. The journey was a giant struggle, but after two days of constant flying she made her way to the workshop of Santa. The toys! The colours! Yetis, Elves, COOKIES! Everything was so beautiful and so, so _real_!

When she found Santa's headquarters, she was overwhelmed with joy, everyone was there the four great Guardians! Tooth was there, the Easter Bunny, Sandman and of course Santa. Also, there was figure she didn't recognise at first, obviously it was a guy, but he wasn't facing her. She could see white hair and he held a staff, _staff!_ Of course, it was the fun-loving spirit Jack Frost. But when she stepped out of the hallway and into view, nobody noticed her. Firstly April thought they were too focused on their conversation and didn't notice her making her way into the room. But when she stoop before the tall boy, she noticed something weird. He looked at her, but not really at her_. He looked through her_. At that moment there , she fell on the ground, shocked and feeling wetness on her cheeks. For the first time in a long while, she was actually crying.

Them talking was like the wind on the background which she was hearing in her head was more important. The voice told her that she was never going to be seen, heard or even _smelled_. That she wasn't worth it to be a summer spirit, wasn't worth it to make people happy and most important that the _kids_ would never ever believe in her. Even if she _was _visible.

The flight back took four times it normally would take with her normal strength. She was weakened, only a shell of what she was before. When April slumped into her hide-out, she noticed something was wrong, _very wrong_. Our little brave Maby wasn't fluttering in her face as she would normally do, happy and chipping as she normally would. In fact, the nymph was lying on her little bed and looked as pale as Pitch and Jack would look together.

April took Maby into her hands '_Maby, I think- I think this is the end, the moment we should say goodbye, I don't want you to suffer for me more. Think about it, us two. It wouldn't ever work out, a spirit and a nymph, two lone souls who try to make the summer days better'_ Maby tried to protest, but couldn't find the strength to do so and made a soft sound which only was destined for April's ears.

'_The believers which we had, which probably are and always were zero, lost faith in us. Even the guardians didn't believe in me, so it's better to just fade away again, trying to have a better next life'_

The sun raised above the horizon, but April didn't get the strength she usually got from the sun, instead she felt tingling all over her body and noticed that Maby was vanishing into the sunlight. She stopped shaking and looked April straight in the eyes '_I know... You tried... It- It was a bad time'_ April looked down and nodded as respond. Spreading her own wings to try to get a little energy from the sun, she watched Maby as she turned into glittering beams of light.

'_Yes Mabs, we tried but the times aren't as they were earlier', _she said to the sun, hoping that her best and only friend would have heard it. At first she didn't notice, but then she felt it. Energy was leaving her, and not too slow, when she looked at her back she saw her golden bug-like wings disappear. After that everything went very fast, she started losing feeling in her legs, in her back and torso. And then she saw herself disappearing. '_Take me home'_ she called out, hoping the man in the moon would bring her to a better place. After that everything went black. This was the last anybody ever heard about April Summer, the girl who was meant to be the Guardian of Summer, but who came to earth in the wrong era.


End file.
